Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
Software applications have various different types of user interfaces that allow users to interact with the applications. Some applications have graphical user interfaces that employ graphics such as icons, pictures, windows and other graphical elements with which a user can interact. In some cases, these graphical elements are displayed according to a predefined layout, such as a grid or list. When such predefined layouts are used, movement of existing elements or the addition of new elements may disrupt or change the existing layout of elements. When such changes occur, animations may be used to graphically show how the changes are taking place.